<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Talk by EmilyHoyt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152192">Dragon Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHoyt/pseuds/EmilyHoyt'>EmilyHoyt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragons, F/M, Honesty, Love Confessions, Post-hunt drinks, Reader getting real about life as a plus-sized person..., Sam knows everything!, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Tender Dean Winchester, Virginity, dean being stupid, dean being sweet, plus size reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHoyt/pseuds/EmilyHoyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, how did this happen?" Dean asked, sitting back in his chair across the table from me, taking a swig from his third beer since we got back to the bunker.</p><p>"The bastard dove at me and I landed face down on the pavement."</p><p>"You know that's not what I meant," he said, his voice so deadpan, it was near robotic. </p><p>"You know exactly why that dragon attacked me..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd just like to say that writing this was very therapeutic for me: I am this reader. The chubby girl who became an overweight teen who became a fat woman and who, up until very recently, had little to no self-confidence when it came to my appearance. Now, I have come a LONG way, wear whatever I want (including modest bikinis and mesh tops), act however I want and hold my head up high. I still have the odd "For a Fat Girl" moment, but I'm stronger now! This goes out to any girl who didn't feel she was pretty enough or thin enough or smart enough or sexy enough or...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, how did this happen?" Dean asked, sitting back in his chair across the table from me, taking a swig from his third beer since we got back to the bunker. One insanely rough hunt later and too late for a bar crawl to find a hook-up meant that Dean would probably polish off at least half a dozen bottles before the night's end. I dabbed at the scrape on my knee, holding back a wince, refusing to show any form of weakness in front of another human being, least of all the Winchesters.</p><p> </p><p>"The bastard dove at me and I landed face down on the pavement," I grumbled, silently thankful I'd opted for my boot-cut jeans rather than the bermuda shorts I'd almost put on. When I looked up, Dean's jade green eyes were staring at him, his face scrunched in a frown.</p><p> </p><p>"You know that's not what I meant," he said, his voice so deadpan, it was near robotic. Uncrossing my legs and resting my head on my forearms which were crossed on the table, I gave a light shrug, a sigh bursting from my lips as my shoulders dropped down.</p><p> </p><p>"You know exactly why that dragon attacked me..." I whispered, refusing to make eye contact. This conversation was already difficult enough and having to meet his heart-stopping gaze wasn't going to make it any easier. Instead, I tilted my head to the side, but when I heard his chair screech across the floor as he tucked in a little closer, I let my eyes slipped shut.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I mean! How is possible a woman like you–“</p><p> </p><p>“And what kind of woman am I, Dean?” I asked, suddenly getting annoyed that this presumptuous bastard thought he knew me so damn well. I sat up sharply, pinning him with as harsh a stare as I could muster, planting an elbow on the table so I could rest my chin on my fist. “And don't give me that 'beautiful inside' crap,” I warned him, painfully aware of the size 20 tag on my jeans and the 2X tag on my tank top. “ 'Cause we both know that shit doesn't get you laid...”</p><p> </p><p>“But you are beautiful, _____,” he sighed, shaking his head and letting his head hang down for a moment. I just rolled my eyes and pulled out my bitch-face, which I'd perfected by watching Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! As if someone like <em>you</em> would pick me up in a bar for a one-nighter,” I argued, but Dean's spine seemed to straighten somewhere in the middle of my little speech.</p><p> </p><p>“What's that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone like 'me'? You're prejudging me the same way you assume all guys prejudge you.” When my mouth opened and closed several times without managing a single argument, he gave a little smile of triumph and took another guzzle before leaning back in towards me. “Did it ever occur to you that a guy 'like me' might pick up on that judgy vibe you give off and it pushes them away before you even give them a chance?” I couldn't help the scoff that bubbled out of me and he froze just before the bottle touched his lips. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, puh-leeze!” I groaned, slapping a hand against my thigh. At the still blank look on his face, I recrossed my arms on the table and leaned in a little. “Let me tell you about guys 'like you'. Because it's always been the same when I get hit on my some gorgeous guy... They're always up for the rough and tumble, but they want to get of there ASAP! Even if I ask to share a drink before going off with them. They're turned on by me, but they don't want to be seen in public with me!” I had watched his face the entire time and, up until the end, there had been a strangle little smile across his cheeks. Now, his gaze narrowed in confusion. I tilted my head. “What was the smile about?” I asked and it returned, his eyes glinting with cockiness.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nothing... just that you think I'm gorgeous,” he said and sipped his beer. My eyes shot wide open and I stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” I floundered for a second before gathering my senses. “No, I don't!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you do! We were talking about 'guys like me',” he said, going as far as to use air quotes. “Then, in the next breath, you labelled us as 'gorgeous guys'. You think I'm hot!”</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit!</em> I knew talking about this was a horrible idea the second I realized we were facing a dragon and that I'd have to explain why I was like catnip to them! And he was entirely right; of course, I found Dean Winchester hot! Who the hell wouldn't? All solid and strong, confident and loyal... From his personality to his body, I couldn't find anything wrong with him, except maybe his control-freak tendencies and over-protectiveness. Still, I'd never, <em>ever </em>planned to let him know about it. Now, I had to diffuse this before it escalated. I decided to react with indifference.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, so?” I snipped, shrugging one shoulder. “I said I was a virgin; not that I was blind,” I stated simply and watched with satisfaction as he gave a little cough mid-sip. “You're a good-looking guy; it's a simple fact. Don't let it go to your head, Winchester,” I taunted and decided to end my point with a chug of my own beer, feeling I'd won that round and wanting my victory drink. Dean just shook his head and, for the briefest of moments, he almost looked disappointed, but I laughed silently to myself and sat back in my seat.</p><p> </p><p>“So... how do you deal with it?” he asked and I wanted to groan out loud. <em>Can't he let this go already?</em> “I mean... you're like a 30-year-old woman... you must have <em>physical</em> needs,” he said and a part of me appreciated just how hard he was struggling to remain diplomatic and sensitive about the whole thing. The other part of me? It just wanted him to shut up about it and, damn it all to Hell, that's the part that I let decide what I should say next.</p><p> </p><p>“Never said I didn't. Let's get something straight here: no sexual partners does not automatically equal no sexual experience!” That should have been enough, but I was fed-up and frustrated and... okay, a little horny. But mostly, I wanted to make him as uncomfortable as he'd been making me for the past ten minutes. So... I opened my damned mouth again. “I did work in a sex shop for a while before joining the hunt; they had a great employee discount!” I said and sat back in glee and he grunted and slammed his fist down on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ! _____! You can't just say shit like that to me!” he growled, baring his teeth as he ground down. I threw my head back and laughed darkly.</p><p> </p><p>“What's wrong? Don't like the mental visual?” I teased.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not sure what I expected as a reaction, but it certainly wasn't what I saw staring back at me. His eyes darkened, his pupils blown wide and hooded and focused on me like I was some kind of prey. The stare went right through me and I found myself swallowing as I shrank down in my chair a little. His jaw was clenched and I could almost hear his teeth as it worked back and forth for a couple seconds, his Adam's apple bobbing with each swallow. When he finally spoke again, his voice was almost a snarl.</p><p> </p><p>“Far from it, sweetheart,” he bit out, making my blood freeze in my veins. A smirk tilted up his lips once more as he watched my reaction. He leaned almost into my space and his head tilted to the side. “It's turning me on.” I gulped and clutched my beer bottle a little harder, but he just chuckled and reached towards it. I shrank away from him instantly, afraid just the touch of his hand on mine might trigger something. He took it and his own and pushed them off to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“I think maybe that's enough for tonight.” I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent. Dean sat back and began running his knuckles back and forth over the smooth surface of the table. “So...” he whispered. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard, trying to sum up whatever drabs of courage I had left.</p><p> </p><p>“So?” I replied, but it came out so much shakier than I wanted it to. And the sight of his hand stroking the table wasn't helping. It was another couple of seconds before he finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“So... you think I'm hot,” he pointed out yet again, but there was no smugness in his voice this time. He continued. “And you like to use toys on yourself?” I wished a Hellmouth would open right under me as my neck flushed red, rushing upwards to cover my face and ears as well. All the while, he'd been watching his own hand. His eyes flicked up now to catch mine and he held them. “Do you ever think of me while you use them?”</p><p> </p><p>My eyes went wide and, I swear, I did my best to pull my bitch-face back into place and tell him it was none of his business. I truly did! I was halfway through the question even before he cut me off.</p><p> </p><p>“W...why sh... should I tell–“</p><p> </p><p>“ 'Cause, darlin'... I could turn those fantasies into a reality. In fact... I'd love nothing more!” he declared and that was what finally shook me out of my stupor. I threw my head back once more with laughter, laughing so hard that tears streamed down my cheeks. Although that could also have had something to do with the teasing that had just transpired and the fact that my heart wished against all odds he was telling the truth and not just teasing. I swiped my hands down my face and sat back up.</p><p> </p><p>“That had to be the corniest thing I've ever heard!” I told him and I was about to crack up again until I caught the expression on his face. He seemed... sad, somehow. Hurt, even, and maybe a little disappointed. Even though I still didn't believe a word of it, it was sobering enough that the desire to laugh fled me completely and I sat up a little straighter. “Seriously, Dean...”</p><p> </p><p>“I was being serious, ______,” he said, but I shook my head.</p><p> </p><p>“Cut it out. Enough's enough. This stopped being funny, like, 5 minutes ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, this stopped being funny only 5 seconds ago when you laughed at me for wanting to make love to you!” he said, his voice growing louder with anger. My heart did a funny little flip-flop at the mention of 'making love' to me, but I forced it down. I shook my head.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn't funny to me, _____! Not for one damn second! I didn't tease you; I didn't laugh at you. I tried to talk this out maturely – which, let's face it, that's a big thing for me – and I tried to be as tactful and respectful as possible, in case this was a personal choice thing! Instead, I sat there, listening to you put yourself down and being as small-minded about 'guys like me' as you think they are about you. Newsflash, sister: in case you haven't figured it out yet, you're not like most girls and I'm not like most guys!” he snarled before walking away and down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, wait!” I cried out and followed behind, not noticing where he was heading until he was pounding on Sam's door. I was about to get closer, but his hand shot out and I froze on the spot. Inside his room, I heard Sam moving around and a couple seconds later, the door swung open, but he didn't step into the hall as Dean was blocking the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean? What's up?” he asked, his voice a little rough as though he'd just been about to doze off.</p><p> </p><p>“Got a question for you: when did you start kicking my ass to make a move on ______?” he asked and my hand shot to my mouth to cover the gasp of surprise. Sam let out a bark of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding? Almost right after she joined up with us a year or so ago!” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“And how long ago did ya lay into me when you figured out I was falling for her?” Dean asked and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I didn't lay into–“</p><p> </p><p>“How long, Sammy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like... months ago! Maybe longer! Hell, it was so obvious, it's a miracle she hasn't figured it out for herself!” Sam grumbled, but Dean had already turned to look directly at me where I stood, still frozen in the same spot with tears flooding my lower lids. His lips pressed into a thin line for just a moment longer before he spun and took off down the hallway. Sam's head poked up to follow where his brother had disappeared to and, when he looked back down the hallway, he spotted me and his shoulders sagged.</p><p> </p><p>“______... are you okay?” he whispered, stepping closer and putting a hand on my shoulder. My eyes snapped up towards his and the tears released in a torrent. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me, swaying us softly while he shushed gently into my ear. Wonderful, perfect Sam... he was like the big brother I'd dreamt of having. “Let me guess,” he whispered softly, “you and Dean had some kind of argument as a result of dragon-talk?”</p><p> </p><p>Still choking for air as the tears subsided, I eventually managed to relate the entire conversation to him. I didn't really want to tell him about the whole sex toy thing, but I knew full disclosure was necessary in order for him to understand the situation in its entirety. After some blushing and a cringe that Sam immediately apologized for – making sure to stress that it had nothing to do with my body and everything to do with seeing me as a sister – he sighed and took my chin in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't just think he likes you, ______.” He paused and pursed his lips for a moment before taking a deep breath. “I think he loves you... and after laughing at him like that, I think you need to go apologize your ass off,” he said. I chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“If apologizing is all it takes to get rid of some of it,” I laughed, giving myself two pats on the behind, which made us both chuckle, but Sam's grin grew wider.</p><p> </p><p>“I get the feeling he doesn't want you to lose any of it!” he said. Then, he took me by the shoulders and spun me in the direction Dean had run off in. “Now, you get your curvy ass in there,” he said, giving it a playful smack, making me yelp and laugh as he pushed me along, “And don't stop apologizing until you and Dean are a full-on couple!” he shouted as I disappeared down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>The joy and confidence that I'd had during my talk with Sam fled my body as I came to the sitting area where Dean was flipping through the television channels, his feet resting on the coffee table in front of him. I could tell that he knew I was standing there, but his gaze never flickered from the television. He certainly wasn't making this easy on me, but the truth was he had no reason to. I came closer and perched myself on the arm of the two-seater he was sitting on.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean... I'm so sorry for laughing at you.” I held my breath as I waited for an answer, but he didn't give one right away. His eyes flicked up to me for a second before returning to the television once more, flipping through a couple more channels before uttering his first word to me since our little fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Ass...” he grumbled, but a smile split my face and I couldn't help myself from falling right back into our usual banter.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up; I know you love it,” I teased, realizing a second too late that it more than likely wasn't the best thing to say at the moment. Dean's eyes slipped closed, his jaw clenching again. The desire he was fighting to control suddenly seemed so obvious to me, but it also scared me. Eventually, I couldn't help what came out of my mouth next. “But I don't understand how,” I finally admitted, forcing myself to meet his stunned gaze for a moment until I just couldn't anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” he grunted and shifted closer, taking my hands in his. “How could you–“</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, please... let me explain something to you,” I begged and he fell silent once more. I swallowed hard. “I've been fat my entire life: I was a chubby kid, a heavy teen and a flat-out fat woman. I have never known the feeling of being thin and sexy and model-like and drooled over by guys. I've tried diet after diet, but they never stick. And there's nothing I can do about that; I've accepted that... but it leaves you with something that I call the 'for a fat girl' syndrome.” Dean's head shook slowly from side to side, his face scrunching in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't get it,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well... it's kind of a back-handed compliment; I've been told that I look nice or I dance well or I'm pretty... but this quantifier is always tacked on somehow. 'You know, for a curvy girl, that dress is surprisingly nice on you.' 'I've never seen someone with your build move so gracefully.' 'Your size is deceiving; you're actually very light on your feet!'" I rattled them off, remembering them as vividly as if the person was standing in front of me. I sighed. “I've heard so many of those over the years... that I hear it even when it's not said. It's like... it's like the only reason I'm pretty or whatever is because they're judging me against other fat women. If they compared me to regular-sized women, I wouldn't stand a chance..." A tear slipped down my cheek, but I swiped it quickly away. "I've become incapable of taking a compliment at face-value. I hear that unsaid 'for a fat girl' any time someone tries.”</p><p> </p><p>“_____...” he breathed out, his grip on my hands tightening. “I've never said anything like that, to or about you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not, but you can't deny that you were shocked to see how agile I was the first time we met, can you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can a little bit.” My eyes narrowed in confusion. “I've been fighting for a long time. I didn't know you'd be <em>that</em> good a fighter, but just by the way you carried yourself and your center of gravity: purposeful stride, stable on uneven terrain, the way you crouched a little to find your center before striking... Hell, that first dodge: the way you twirled round, ducked behind him and came back swinging that axe, using your momentum! So fluid, it almost looked like you were dancing with the thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean's words left me truly stunned. Could it be there actually was a person out there who saw me the way I wanted to be seen and didn't let the stereotype cloud their perception? A soft smile touched my lips and I beamed down at him, accepting praise for my physical appearance for the first time in... possibly, forever!</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” I whimpered, sniffling back a couple tears. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's the truth... and so is the fact that I happen to know that there are thin women who don't dress half as well as you, trip over their own feet on an even sidewalk and have absolutely no core strength. I carried a woman out of a building once and it was like trying to hold onto a wet, half-stuffed garbage bag. She almost slipped through my arms, she was so floppy!” he said and I couldn't help but laugh as a mental image of a woman sliding around like a fish in Dean's arms popped into my head. When his hand came up to cup my face, I stared down at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I also know... that when you talked about your employee discount,” he said pointedly, making me chuckle for a second until I saw his eyes get dark and heavy, “I got so turned on that it was a struggle not to rip your fucking clothes off and take you right there on the library table.” I bit my lower lip and felt heat pool between my legs, but I managed to remain calm and collected. “The only thing stopping me was knowing you were a virgin and that you deserved better... more memorable... for your first time.” He turned my hand which was still in his and pressed a kiss to the heel of it, nuzzling into it afterwards. “Hell... you deserve better than <em>me</em> for your first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't you dare say that!” I barked out sharply. “I hate when you say things like that about yourself! You're an amazing, loyal, loving and brave man. You are an honest-to-goodness <em>hero</em> and I consider myself fortunate to even know you!” I said, lifting up a hand to hold the one he had pressed to my cheek. My eyes slipped closed for a second while I took a breath to collect my thoughts. “You're too amazing a person to think so little of yourself,” I told him and he began to chuckle, a warm smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>do</em> realize the irony of you saying that to someone, considering this conversation... right?” A grin broke through and I smiled down at Dean, my shoulders bouncing silently. “Alright... I'll make you a deal.” I took a deep breath and forced my laughter down as he sat up a little straighter, scooting back to make room on the couch before pulling me down beside him. He cupped my face in his hands and held my gaze. “I won't put myself down anymore. And I'll accept that I'm a good and decent man, worthy of happiness and saving and love.” I smiled wide and ran my fingertips over one of his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I'm glad,” I said, but he shushed me and took the opportunity to run his thumb over my lips, making my breath stutter in my chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Well... here's your end: you need to accept that you are a beautiful, sensual and sexy as fuck woman who has me going bonkers with desire... who's worthy of that same love and happiness.” It was hard... after years and years of self-doubt, self-deprecation and even full-on self-loathing to even dream of being able to think that of myself, but I owed it to both of us. Biting my lower lip, I nodded my head, but he held my face tighter and stared into my eyes. “I want to hear you say it,” he said. I swallowed hard.</p><p> </p><p>“You first...” I pushed, trying to buy myself some more time. He sighed and looked straight into my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I... am a good and decent man... who deserves love and happiness... and I'd be honoured to find it with you.” The extra words made tears well in my eyes, clinging to my lower lashes for a second before they spilt down my cheeks. He smiled and thumbed them away. “Your turn.” I forced a deep breath in my nose and out my mouth before meeting his eyes, a smile curling my lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I... am a beautiful, sensual... and sexy woman... who also deserves love and happiness–“</p><p> </p><p>“You forgot the part about me going bonkers with desire!” he teased, but stopped when I pressed my hand over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“And I know I've found it with you,” I whispered and his eyes grew hooded. He leaned in a touch and I felt my breath catch once more, suddenly hit by the fact that he was about to kiss me. His face drew nearer and nearer and, just when he was a hair's breadth away from me, he stopped and his eyes popped open to stare into mine.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this your first kiss, too?” he asked softly and I felt my face flame red beneath his questioning gaze. “_______?” he breathed out and I nodded my head, suddenly incredibly embarrassed by my lack of experience. But Dean didn't seem to mind. He smiled down at me and tilted my face up until I finally looked into his eyes. “I'm glad,” he whispered and, with one last stroke of his thumb over my cheek, his lips were on mine.</p><p> </p><p>And, oh wow! Could this man kiss! He was warm and just a hint of wet, his mouth soft against mine. He was so careful, so gentle with me, starting off with light little pecks that never completely stopped before his next started. I couldn't help it; it's like my lips knew exactly what to do and I was kissing him back within seconds, my own lips pulling gently against his. When his mouth opened just a little against mine and I felt the tip of his tongue pass along the seam of my lips, the gasp was torn out of me, making my mouth open almost instantly while my hands found their way into the short tendrils at the back of his neck, moaning when his tongue poked into my mouth to caress mine.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow!” I gasped, pulling back to take a breath, humming softly when he pressed his forehead against mine. ”Does it... is it always like this?” I asked, a little breathless, but when I actually paused to listen for his reply, I noticed he didn't seem to be fairing much better. His shoulders were heaving with each pull of air. Still, there was a beautiful wide smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly!” he said with a chuckle and I was sure he was about to tease me for being so easily impressed, but he began to press soft kisses against my cheeks, nuzzling against my face while his fingers smoothed my hair back. “I've never felt anything like this before.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” I blurted, sitting back from him a little. His head tilted to the side. “I mean... you've been at this way longer than me! How can you have–“</p><p> </p><p>“________, it has nothing to do with quantity.” He seemed to have finally caught his breath and he was running his thumbs soothingly over my cheekbones. “I mean... Christ, all I've done is kiss you, but it feels like heaven. It's not experience; it's you. It's different because it's you!” he gasped and I felt my eyes water. “I gotta be honest; I've always laughed at people who talk about having sex versus making love, but...” He paused and his head tilted to the side, a slow smile growing across his face. "I'm starting to think there might be something to it."</p><p> </p><p>“Dean,” I whispered, pulling my lower lip between my teeth, a part of me still unwilling to accept that this amazing man could possibly feel for me what he'd never felt for another woman in his life. I shook my head as my eyes slid away from his, but he tilted my head up with a curled index finger beneath my chin. “Dean, please...”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, ______.”</p><p> </p><p>A few of the tears that had been perched on my lower lid escaped, but he wiped them quickly away before they could get too far. Warmth flooded my chest and I smiled down at him, my forehead coming to rest against his. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, too, Dean... Have for a long time," I added, relishing in the chuckle that rumbled through him. <em>'I made him this happy! <span class="u">I</span> made him this happy?!'</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The smile never leaving his face, he stood up and took my hands in his to help me to my feet. I was shocked by just how shaky my legs were under me, but the backs of his fingers grazing down the side of my face calmed me once more, despite the flock of butterflies wreaking havoc on my stomach. He leaned in and kissed me again, passionate, but brief. When he straightened up, he began to walk backwards, leading me along, but we both knew exactly where we were going. </p><p> </p><p>Outside his door, he released one of my hands for a second to twist the handle open before reclaiming my hand and leading me the last few steps into his room. It was silly to me, but those last few steps - steps I had walked a thousand times to come in and see if he was alright or to show him a page of lore about our monster of the week - seemed momentous to me all of a sudden. Considering the toys I'd had the chance to try at my job, I didn't think I'd feel so innocent for my first time.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're not ready yet..." he said gently, pulling me out of my musings and bringing me back to the present. His eyes had changed; he was staring at me in concern and I realized that my nerves must have been visible. He was giving me space and letting me set the speed. I didn't know it was possible, but I fell in love with him a little more in that moment, and took a couple steps closer to him until I was pressed against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I want this. I want it now... and I want it with you." Joy and desire brightened his eyes and his smile for a moment before I slipped my hands to his hips and slid them back to smooth over his denim-clad ass while stretching upwards to kiss him, my first kiss that I had initiated. A growl rumbled through his throat and it spiked my own passion to know I could cause that kind of reaction in him. My grip tightened and I pulled him tighter against my body, feeling his excitement grinding just above my pelvis. I whimpered into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"_____," he murmured as he lifted his lips away, peppering more small kisses over my face while mine leaned forward to find his throat, his pulse jumping beneath my mouth. "You tryin'a mark me up?" he grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe..." I whispered back and tried to continue, but he took me by the shoulders and lowered me to his bed. As he stretched me out, his lips trailing across my cheek and down my neck, I reached towards the lamp on his bedside table, feeling my way towards the switch. My fingers just touched the base when his hand wrapped around my wrist and pinned it teasingly above my head, chuckling as he sought out my other hand and did the same with it. "I... I just wanted-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know exactly what you wanted; you wanted to hide from me," he said and my eyes slipped closed. He <em>did</em> know me too well. "No more hiding, alright?" he said and released my hands so he could cup my face. "I love all of you, ____." His thumb brushed over my cheekbones. "Even the parts that you don't..." He leaned over me.</p><p> </p><p>"I love these," he whispered and pressed soft kisses against my lids that fluttered closed at his approach. "This..." His mouth moved to my nose. "And this..." Down my face to my double chin. "These, too..." And he moved from one side to the other to press kisses to my shoulders. Then, he sat back and stared down at me. His eyes grew dark and hooded as he reached out, gently cupping my breasts, my nipples straining against the fabric of my bra cups and tank top.</p><p> </p><p>"I fucking love these!" he groaned and gave them a little squeeze that made me yelp in surprise. His thumbs flicked back and forth across the hard tubes and I started panting for breath. "You like that, too?" he asked and gave them a little squeeze, a touch harder than before. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, shit!" </p><p> </p><p>"Guess so..."</p><p> </p><p>His fingers snuck down my sides and reached for the hem of my tank top. He must have felt the tension in my body because he stilled for a moment, making sure to catch my eye. "Do you trust me?" The look on his face stopped me in my tracks. He looked just as terrified as me and, in that instant, I knew what I had to do... for both of us.</p><p> </p><p>I sat up and brushed his hands away for a moment so I could take his face in my hands.</p><p> </p><p>"I trust you completely," I whispered and, shivering with fear, I reached for my top and pulled it up and off, sitting there in my bra. Letting my eyes slipped closed for a second, I reached behind my back and unhooked my bra.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" he gasped just as the last hook popped free. I put my hands up to hold the cups in place, the straps sliding down my shoulders. A smile crossed his face as I looked up in uncertainty and he took a moment to stroke two fingertips up and down my cheek. "My brave girl," he said, pride shining through his eyes and calming my racing heart for a fraction of a second until they darkened with lust once more.</p><p> </p><p>"But let me," he whispered, almost sounding like a question rather than a request. He bit his lower lip and brought both hands up to my chest to tuck his index fingers into each cup. "I've been dreaming of <em>peeling</em> your clothes off for more than a year now... and I'll be damned if I let you spoil all my fun," he teased. Then, ever so slowly, he tugged the bra down and away.</p><p> </p><p>Despite being naked from the waist up, in front of a man, for the first time in my life, I couldn't be a hundred percent sure that nerves were to blame for the shivers running through my body. Maybe it was the way his eyes went large at the sight of my naked breasts, his breathing becoming shallow. Maybe it was the feather light touch of his fingers brushing my skin as he pulled the bra aside. Hell, maybe it was just the coolness of the bunker's ambient temperature.</p><p> </p><p>Then, he leaned down swiftly and took one hard tip between his lips, nipping and sucking and pinching, and I lost my damn mind! I knew exactly why I had shivered; this gorgeous man was about to rock my world and I was anxious as hell!</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my God!" I gasped. I wanted to run my hands through his hair or drag my nails along his biceps, but I held myself back until he removed his lips for a moment and blew softly across the now wet bud. My hands flew to his temples without my permission, my fingers threading through his short hair. "Dean!" I squeaked and felt him chuckle above my body.</p><p> </p><p>"You're allowed to touch, sweetheart!" he said gently, pulling his lower lip between his teeth for a moment. "In fact, I want you to. The direction you tug... if you squeeze or pull a little harder... Let's me know if I'm on the right track or not."</p><p> </p><p>"Sooo on the right track!" I gasped when he sealed his lips around the neglected nipple. For a moment, he nuzzled the flesh with his cheek and the scrape of his scruff felt delicious. I couldn't help but moan at the thought of how awesome it would feel on the inside of my thighs... against my <em>other</em> lips... I moaned again.</p><p> </p><p>"Just relax," he whispered and I noticed for the first time that I was holding my body as stiff as steel. He sat up a little and cupped my face in his hands, a gentle smile on his face. "I know you might not be a virgin in the traditional sense... but I'm still gonna make sure it's special for your first time. So that... no matter what happens, you'll always look back on this without any regrets." Tears stung my eyes and I leaned up to pressed a tender kiss to his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"How did I get so lucky?" I breathed out, running my thumb back and forth over his lower lip. He grinned back, nipping the tip gently, making me giggle.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not the only one, sweetheart." A shy smile covered my face, even though I was trying for flirty or sexy. He chuckled and the sound made me shiver. His hands clasped my face and he sighed. "I love you so much, _____," he mumbled and I felt all the tension drain from my body.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, too, Dean." Then, his lips touched mine once more and I knew the time for talking was over.</p><p> </p><p>He laid me down like I was made of glass. His hands smoothed my hair from my face as his lips began to wander. When they found one particularly sensitive spot beneath my left ear, a gasp escaped me and Dean hummed into my skin, deciding to work on the same spot for a couple seconds longer. All the while, I whimpered beneath him as the tingling sensation worked its way through my entire body.</p><p> </p><p>"Dean, please..." I whispered into his ear. Although his mouth continued to work on my throat, I felt his hand begin to skim down my torso. His fingers ghosted over my breast, each finger catching on my pebbled nipples, making me gasp. Then, his hand went lower, barely touching the skin of my abdomen and I forced myself not to cringe at the thought of him touching the part of my body I hated most. Within a moment, his hand found its goal and his fingers curled around the button of my jeans, flicking it easily through the hole, and sliding down the zipper. He parted the denim fabric and rested his fingertips against my still covered mound.</p><p> </p><p>"Lace?" he asked gently and I looked up at him. One of his eyebrows was quirked upwards as he grinned at me. "You tryin'a get luck while on a hunt?" Somehow, for the first time this evening, I managed to look him right in the eye with a little smirk of my own in place.</p><p> </p><p>"I dress for myself, Winchester..." I told him slowly. "Maybe you're not the only one that gets all hot and bothered by a fight." He swallowed so hard that I could see his throat working. My own eyebrow arched. "Maybe while you go on a pub crawl with your brother, I stay here and take care of myself..."</p><p> </p><p>"Think you might ever show me?" he asked, his voice barely more than a breath. His question had both my brows racing up my forehead. "I'd love to watch you put that discount to use someday..." I was close to laughing for a fraction of a second, but the way his eyes glossed over, obviously lost in the mental visual, made me reconsider.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, yeah," he gushed, grinding his hips against my leg for a moment so I could assess for myself just how badly he wanted it. The more I thought of it, the more the idea began to appeal to me. Maybe even use that set of cuffs I'd won at work... just so he wouldn't interrupt me while I put on my show. "Shit!" he groaned and I snapped back to the moment at hand... literally. He removed his hand and inspected the fingers that had been pressed to my covered crotch. "You soaked through your pretty lace panties!" he breathed out. His gaze swung up to meet mine. "And here I thought I'd need to prep you for your first time," he teased, but I was over my shyness and my inner nympho was here to play.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just say I've never needed to worry about lube."</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, he reached into my jeans and around the lacy fabric and brushed his index and middle finger right up my lips, making me sigh with delight. With already slicked fingers just from that simple movement, he began to rub gentle circles around my clit and the breath rushed out of me, a string of sighs and moans replacing any words I'd been about to use. He'd alternate: he'd use soft, slow circles for a moment or two. Then, he rubbed fast from side to side, winding me tight within a matter of seconds, before returning to that tantalizing opening pace once again. He kept up the pattern for several torturous minutes and I was thrashing on the bed from his last quick segment when he pulled his hand out of my pants completely.</p><p> </p><p>"Dean!" I whined, a combination of desperation and horniness and almost pain from needing to cum, but being denied. Still, he wouldn't be deterred. He stood up from the bed and shrugged off his plaid shirt, yanked off his t-shirt and toed out of his boots and socks. When I saw him begin to work on his buckle, I sat up quickly and moved to the edge of the bed on my knees, placing my hands over his. "That's my job," I whispered and finished sliding the leather strip through the metal hardware. It made a small noise, but my focus was already on the bulging zipper in front of my face.</p><p> </p><p>"____," he whispered as I allowed myself to cup his hard cock through his jeans. His head fell back, exposing the length of his neck and my mind could only focus on the little sounds he was making... and what sounds he'd make if I wrapped my mouth around him. Mind made up, I slid the zipper down and moved my hands to his hips to slide the denim fabric down his legs, making sure to take the cotton boxer briefs with it. As the elastic moved down, it brushed against his length, making him hiss. I watched in fascination as it dragged further and further down the length of him. It caught for just a second on the ridge of his head, but when it sprung free, Dean let out a sigh of relief and I couldn't help but let go of the fabric in favor of wrapping my hand around the base.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!" The word had barely passed his lips when I closed my mouth around the very head. I could hear him choking for air above me and it made me want to experiment more, but his hands closed around my shoulders and he lifted me away. "Not tonight, baby," he grunted and gave me little shove so I fell onto my back, laying across his bed. He stepped out of his jeans and underwear and kicked them out of the way before leaning forward and curling his fingers into the waistband of my jeans and underwear, pulling them down and off my legs. Under any other circumstance, the idea of being naked in front of a man would have had me in a full-on panic attack. Instead, the lust burning in his eyes as they narrowed in on my pussy made my legs open a little wider. "If that's an invitation, I accept!" he declared. Then, in the blink of an eye, he dropped to his knees, wrapped his arms around my thighs and pulled my crotch towards his face before burrowing in and latching his mouth onto my clit.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy fuck!" The warm, wet sensations of his tongue and lips sucking and humming against my clit was unlike anything I'd ever felt. "No toy at work... could... <em>ooh!...</em>could come close to... to this!" I gasped, squeaking at the end when he began to flick his tongue rapidly over the little bundle of nerves. "Oh, wow!" I could feel the pressure gathering and I knew I wouldn't last much longer, but he chose that moment to lift himself off of me. "Dean!" I whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>"I know... I'm mean," he said, all the while pressing kisses to my mound. He grinned up at me from between my legs and I finally looked down at him. His grin said it all; he was no where near done with me. Letting his eyes slip closed, he dragged his cheek up the inside of my thigh, kissing over the light scruff burns he'd left, and I sighed as I realized I was right; his scruff did feel amazing! "You feel so good," he said gently, trailing back down from around knee level, kissing across my mons and repeating the scrape and sooth routine on my other thigh. It might not have felt <em>as</em> wonderful as his tongue on my clit, but it was pretty damn good and had me moaning in reply.</p><p> </p><p>"That feels nice..." I whispered. He chuckled against my skin and began moving back towards the juncture of my legs. When he arrived, he unwrapped one hand from around my thigh and stroked the skin of my mons with feather-light caresses. I squirmed beneath him, anxious for when he'd finally return his lips to my clit, but he didn't seem in any hurry. "Dean, please..." I pleaded and he let out a single harumph of amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I will, honey. Don't you worry; I wouldn't miss a chance to have you cum all over my face," he said and I could feel my juices trickle down along the crack of my ass. "But tell me something," he said, his index and middle finger drawing circles around my lips. "In all your... <em>experimenting</em>... What kind of toys did you like best?"</p><p> </p><p>"All of them!" I gasped as he finally entered me with his two thick fingers. He plunged them into me and stilled as my body rubber-banded on the bed. "I enjoy all of them!"</p><p> </p><p>"I want specifics," he added. "For instance," he said, twisting his fingers and stroking at the front wall of my hole, making me gasp. "Do you like G-spot toys?" he asked and all I could do was nod my head up and down. He chuckled and pulled out his fingers to run them between my lips, rubbing against my clit, making me thrash on the bed. "Clit toys?" he added and I hissed out my answer of <em>'Yes!'</em>, making him hum in contemplation. "Anything else you like?"</p><p> </p><p>"Plugs!" I moaned and his fingers stilled on me entirely. When I looked up at his face, his eyes were wide and dark. Without a word, he trailed his index finger ever so slowly down through my lips and past my hole until he found the small puckered sphincter of my ass. Still silent, he began to massage at it, making me gasp. I ground down on his fingertip as he pushed a little harder and, as lubed as it was from being in my dripping pussy, the tip breached me easily, making us both gasp. "Oh, yeah!" </p><p> </p><p>"So fucking tight!" he moaned and I looked up to see him wrap his hand around the base of his cock, trying desperately to control himself. His fingers slid in and out a couple of times and we were both breathless. The friction against the tight ring of muscles was warm and just hard enough to wind me up without hurting me. He pulled his finger back out of my ass and I moaned once again. "Don't worry; I'm just getting into position..."</p><p> </p><p>"Just..." I stared, squeaking a little. I cleared my throat. "Just make sure to clean your fingers; it's bad for vaginal health to put anything that's been in the ass into the vagina without cleaning it first." As much as I was enjoying this, I didn't want an infection as a result of my first time! He nodded his head and reached into his bedside table and pulled out a package of damp hygenic wipes and I chuckled. "Seriously?" I teased lightly, arching my eyebrow, but he pinned me with a stare that knocked the wind out of me.</p><p> </p><p>"What can I say? Sometimes I think of you and take care of myself, too."</p><p> </p><p>My mind was still reeling from his admission when he wrapped his hands around my thighs, spreading my legs, and pushed his face right into my crotch. My body arced off the bed just like before when he stabbed his tongue into me and I could tell he was trying to get it in as deep as possible. His lips opened and sealed around the area, his teeth just barely grazing over my clit. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck me!" I groaned and whimpered and he lifted his face up for a fraction of a second.</p><p> </p><p>"All in good time," he teased, then dove back in, sucking... slurping... flicking... sucking again... Oh, my God! His fingers joined the mix, releasing my leg and sliding his first two fingers back into me, crooking them like he did before and stroking my G-spot while his lips sealed snugly around my clit.</p><p> </p><p>"SHIT!" The pressure that had been building exploded and it rippled through my body like an electric current. My body tensed and spasmed on the bed while Dean continued to lick me through my orgasm, gentler than before, but still firm and insistent. Somewhere in the middle of my shrieks, his tongue flicked quickly across my clit and I felt a second wave pulling me under before rolling through me once more. Wetness dripped down my crack and I felt it pooling under my ass, but I was too far gone to care about anything other than the feel of his mouth on me and his fingers in me!</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus Christ, that's hot!" Dean gushed from further down my body, still working the last tremors of my orgasm from me. When it started to fade to little buzzing shocks, I managed to force my eyes open and looked down at him to find his own face wet and even his hair looked a little damp. "If I'd have known you could squirt, I'd have manned up sooner!" he growled, crawling slowly up my body. My mind was still fuzzy, but the words finally penetrated the fog and I sat up a little.</p><p> </p><p>"You made me squirt?!" I gasped as he swiped a hand down his face, collecting the liquid that had shot out of me, before wrapping that hand around his dick, stroking back and forth a couple of times before squeezing the base.</p><p> </p><p>"What? I'd have thought that was normal for you, being so knowledgeable and all," he teased, but I shook my head and he stilled for a moment. "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe once, I think... I didn't really see... and it wasn't that strong!" I said. And if it weren't for the look of delight on his face, I would have probably become nervous, but he began to move up my body once more and didn't stop until he was hovering over me, the tip of his cock bumping against my still wet pussy. I moaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Challenge accepted," he mumbled and I looked up at him. "My new goal in life is to make that happen as often as possible for you, sweetheart!" he growled as he rutted against me. I moaned and whimpered and almost didn't notice him reaching for the night table drawer. When I looked up at him, he pulled out a condom. "Just this..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, right... I was forgetting," I whispered, watching him tear it open. Part of me loved the idea that he was thinking of me when I wasn't thinking at all... The other part regretted that my first time wouldn't be skin to skin. Still, there was time for that in the future!</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure?" he asked. I looked up and realized I'd been biting my lip with nerves. I nodded my head, but he shook his and took my face in his hands. "I want to hear you say the words, _____. Are you sure you want to do this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" I gasped, a nervous smile creeping onto my face. "Yes, I'm sure I want you to be my first, Dean... and I want it right fucking now!" I wanted to be sure there was no confusion or doubt left in his mind and I'm pretty sure my words did the trick because he didn't waste another second. He pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss while he moved one hand down to his erection and placed it at my center. "Dean, please!" I mumbled into his mouth at the heat pressing against my drenched lips. "Please, yes!"</p><p> </p><p>"Take a deep breath, babe," he whispered and the deep pull of air I tried to take turned into a wail as he slid into me, sinking in an inch at a time. He was bigger than any dildo I'd ever used on myself and the stretch was a delicious mixture of pain and pleasure. The sound of my whine must have scared him because he stilled before his pelvis met mine. "Are you okay?" he asked, gently stroking down the side of my face with his fingertips. I nodded, unable to string words together for the moment. "You sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"More!" I finally managed and watched as he grinned. He pulled back out an inch or so and snapped in a little harder and deeper, the curls at the base of his cock just tickling my shaved mons. "Yes!" He slid himself back out again and I worried for just a fraction of a second that he was withdrawing completely; the thick head of him was barely still inside me. Then, he rammed once more, hard and bruising, and bottomed out, his pelvis slamming into mine. "Oh, fuck!" I moaned, my legs instinctively coming up to curl around him, trying to pull him even closer.</p><p> </p><p>"So tight!" he groaned into my ear, pressing sloppy kisses against my neck. "You're so wet for me, babe!" he gasped. After a couple seconds of stillness, his withdrew and slammed back home once more, tearing a grunt from me. "Listen to that!" he said, a wide grin on his face as he rocked into me again. This time, I noticed the wet squelch coming from where our bodies connected. "I love it!" Dean leaned onto one elbow and brought his free hand down between us, finding my clit and spread my juices around for a second before bringing his hand back up to his mouth, sucking them clean. "So sweet and juicy for me!" he gushed and I couldn't stop myself from surging up into him, capturing his mouth with mine, tasting myself on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck me, Dean!" I moaned, using my crossed heels to rock him into me. "Please!" There was movement as he adjusted his position. When he drove into me again, the new angle made me gasp. "Oh, yes!" This time, he didn't give just a single pump, though. His initial thrust set his pace and he was rocking into me, a sharp snap to his hips every time he entered me, his pelvic bone slamming against my clit. I felt the pleasure building in my lower belly and it turned my mind to mush. "Dean!" I whimpered, biting my lower lip and doing my best to grind down into each of his thrusts. "So close! So good! Oh, Dean!" I knew I was babbling now, but I couldn't bring myself to care. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on. Come on, Babe!" he growled into my ear, his hips rocking harder and deeper into me. He shifted once more, this time moving me as well, lifting my legs higher up his back and the sensations running through me turned electrifying, his head catching on this one spot deep inside me. "So tight!" His voice was growing more and more growl-like and the vibrations of it in my ears was only helping to push me even higher.</p><p> </p><p>"Dean, please! So... so, so close!" I gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"Come for me, ____! Come all over my cock!" he grunted, the effort of his movements becoming more evident. Sweat beaded on his forehead and slicked down the rest of his body, making it almost impossible for me to get a grip on his back or shoulders. Still, he leaned on one elbow again and brought his other hand down between us, rubbing fast and hard at my clit. "Come with me!" </p><p> </p><p>"FUCK!"</p><p> </p><p>The burning, churning ball of pleasure erupted throughout my entire body and I felt every muscle spasm and lock, the tremor rippling from the top of my head down to my toes. My pussy clamped down around his length and I looked up into Dean's face just as his own orgasm slammed through him on his last thrust, my name a howl on his lips like his was mine. The feel of him pulsing inside me kept my head spinning and I was vaguely aware of the splash of liquid between us. With our eyes locked together, I didn't miss a second of the ecstacy on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Dean!" I was gasping for air, but the smile took up my entire face as I stared up at him, my hands framing his face and leaning in for a kiss, pulling him down so our bodies were pressed against one another, my fingers threading through his damp spikes. When he was carefully placed over me, pressing me comfortably into the mattress, he brought his hands up to cup my face, his thumb brushing back and forth over the apples of my cheeks. "Dean..."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you so much..." he whispered, his breath still laboured, but slowly beginning to even out. It was another minute or so of silent petting and gentle kisses before he rolled off of me, earning a hiss from both of us as his softened member slipped out of me. He was no sooner installed than he was wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against him, holding me tightly. "<em>Mine</em>!" he whispered right into my ear and a shiver of delight ran through my whole body.</p><p> </p><p>"I like that," I said, squirming in as close as I could get, gasping when I felt the tell-tale stiffness returning to his dick. "That makes <em>you</em> mine," I pointed out, wiggling gently against the beginnings of his erection, reveling in the grunts I was pulling out of him.</p><p> </p><p>"I've always been yours, sweetheart," he growled, nibbling the lobe of my ear while his hands cupped my breasts, his thumbs swiping back and forth over the pebbled nipples. I moaned and arched my back, pushing my chest further into his hands, making him hum in delight. "Sounds like someone's ready for round two!" Dean announced with glee and I pulled my lip between my teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"CLOSE THE DOOR THIS TIME!"</p><p> </p><p>I jumped a foot in the air at the booming timber of Sam's voice as he poked his head in with his eyes closed, reaching blindly for the doorknob before slamming it hard behind him. Dean burst into wild laughter while I pulled the closest pillow over my flaming red face!</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Sammy!" Dean shouted as he wrestled the pillow from my hands and kissed me hard and deep, giving teasing little nips towards the end until I finally met his gaze. "Well... what do you know? From virgin to exhibitionist in one day!" he joked and the flush of my face, neck and chest deepened. His hand slithered down my body and came up between my legs, immediately drawing circles around my clit and causing me to moan loudly. "Ooh, I love that sound."</p><p> </p><p>"At least the door's closed this time," I bit back, but Dean instantly slid two fingers into my still wet channel and began to rub at my g-spot with zeal. I squealed and gasped as he began to move down my body to get into position between my legs. With a smirk just before he dove in, he looked up at me with mischief and desire in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll just have to make you scream louder, won't I?"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>